


Fire in the Sin

by Elysionia



Series: House of Cards drabbles [4]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Characters, Cuckolding, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inauguration, M/M, Missing Scene, Threesome - F/M/M, Victory fuck, as fluffy as the Underwoods get, s05e09 chapter 61
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: Tension between them has been growing ever since their announced victory. Now, just minutes after his inauguration it’s certain: they’ve won.(Frank cuckolds Tom Yates who has cuckolded him during the s5.)
Relationships: Claire Underwood/Francis Underwood, Claire Underwood/Francis Underwood/Tom Yates, Claire Underwood/Tom Yates, Francis Underwood/Tom Yates
Series: House of Cards drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536523
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Fire in the Sin

.:.:.

She gets off from all the power they ooze. It makes her feel higher than any expensive champagne could as he pours their flutes full at the Oval office. Millions of small bubbles rise to the surface mirroring the feelings building up inside of her. Sheltered by the Oval Office smiles on their lips are easy and genuine as they toast to each other and for the long waited victory. 

They really stole this election right under Will Conway’s nose. It should serve as a lesson to everyone on the Hill. Never go against the Underwoods. 

Things did look grave for a while. She has questioned him, his decision making and his ploys many times during these past few months. He had been absolutely furious about the picture scandal ready to throw her to the wolves. Bitter taste of betrayal is still haunting them both making them cautions around each other. She’s been ready to divorce him during the past year but things have turned around for the better. He has delivered like he promised to her, carrying them both over the border. They are in this together.

They made it to the other side. The sunrise looks brighter now with the victory finally seized in their hands. He as the President, she as the Vice President, both ruling together over these United States of America. 

_ Underwood 2016, 2020, 2024, 2028, 2032. One nation: Underwood. _

Like watching Double Identity during the vote counts, this has formed to be a tradition: a victory fuck. She wants to erase the whiff of defeat he feels about their too close victory and make him succumb into her arms even if for a moment.

Claire’s white uniform lays long forgotten on the carpeted floor of her cold blue bedroom. She wants him deeply. Tension between them has been growing ever since their announced victory. Now, just minutes after his inauguration it’s certain: they’ve won. 

It feels like sinking into a dream like state, a fantasy. She passionately kisses Francis straddling over his hardening cock, grinding herself against him. He lifts the silky slip covering her body over her head, revealing smooth skin underneath. Curled hair frames her face softly, blurring her sharp features making her look all angelic with her halo of light hair. 

Claire is like water these days, always slipping through the cracks between his fingers. It’s a mystery why she longs so passionately to be with him only to go ice cold after his hands leave her flushed skin. He’ll take this passion without a second thought and everything else she’s willing to give to him even if he might regret it later. 

Her fingers trace his jaw tenderly before climbing over his ears. The silvery streaks of grey in his hair shine in the light as her fingers smooth down the short hairs above his ears. Blue eyes are focused as they trace the harsh lines on his face before she presses a sweet kiss on his lips, purring a blessing against his mouth: ‘’I’m so proud of you Francis.’’ 

‘’We did it together Claire. I believe we’re finally due to a little celebration.’’ He answers returning to her affection by brushing her curled bangs back away from her face, letting the light hit the tops of her cheeks. Something close to happiness twinkles at the edges of her blue eyes and as her lips curve up small laugh lines show on her skin. His wife certainly is the most beautiful woman on the earth.

‘’Mhhmm’’ she hums agreeingly brushing their noses together. With the snap of her fingers her bra falls open falling to the floor. 

Broad hands are quick to climb over her ribs to caress her uncovered breasts. His bold touches make her shiver as his fingers tug at her hard nipples. They have been apart for so long his touch feels almost foreign on her skin. He knows deep inside her there’s still longing for him. It’s the power that’s erasing the void, bringing them closer together.

She doesn’t bother to muffle the moans bubbling up, voicing her desire for him freely in the solitude of her bedroom. Tugs of his fingers connect with the thrumming of her clit making her slowly grind her hips against Francis. 

Placing a kiss on her sternum his hands pane down her back, tracing her spine before reaching for her panties. The heat of her against his throbbing manhood is almost unbearable. The acute need of having her grows with every touch. Claire lifts her hips so his hands can peel down her lacy panties, baring her to him. Her panties are soaked from grinding against him. Throwing the item somewhere near to the pile of their clothes, his hands return to kneading her ass. She whines from his touch before his traveling fingers hit the hard base of an anal plug making Claire catch her breath before biting her lip: ‘’ I thought - - ‘’ 

Claire’s sentence is cut short as their lips clash together. 

‘’Gods, did you have it on during the whole ceremony.’’ He groans between kisses against her neck. 

Her smile is frivolous while tilting her head to give him better access: ‘’I did.’’ 

He has always known this woman will someday be his undoing. ‘’And you didn’t say a thing.’’ 

‘’Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.’’ Her high voice laughs lightly at his childish impatience. His cock throbs against her through the confines of his dress pants. 

She’s right. He would have insisted on having her in the car on their way back if he knew. The whole motorcade be damned.

Her moans encourage him. He bites the crook of her neck lightly, careful not to leave a mark on her skin. 

‘’I want you to fuck my ass Francis.’’ Her hot breath brushes against the shell of his ear with her needy plea. Fingers pinch at her nipples before falling down to tap against her thigh. 

‘’Bend over the table’’ he commands helping her up from his lap before disappearing behind the couch. 

Throwing her hair back she can hear him rummage through a drawer as she bends over placing her palms against the smooth glass. ‘’This offer might pass if you take too long.’’ She reminds him while tilting her hips back and forth. He chuckles under his breath while kicking his shoes off. It seems he’s not the only one waiting for this.

Footsteps approach her from behind. Metal of his leather belt clinks as he removes his dress pants. Shiver passes through her from the sudden cold as lube hits her skin. Trying to get her breathing back under control she relaxed under Francis’ warm hands as he takes a hold of the butt plug. He fucks her with the plug teasingly, torturously slowly pulling it out before pushing back in. Finally he pulls all the way out of her ass, placing it on the table next to her hands. 

‘’How do you feel?’’ He asks, dark bass of his voice surprisingly under control while driving his slicked finger into her ass. She whines at the stretch as he eases a second finger in, opening her to him. 

“Good… but tight.” She admits trying hard not to clench against his fingers. It’s been a while since they fucked like this. Not after Meechum’s death. 

His free hand leaves her lower back finding her pulsing clit, slowly drawing tightening circles around it. ‘’You’re dripping.’’ He states the obvious as her hips rock against his fingers that maul her swollen clit. 

“Come here. Sit on my lap.” Patting his thigh he sits down on the couch. Discontent groan leaves her lips as his fingers leave her aching. Flush has risen on her skin colouring her chest and cheeks in blotchy red.

White of his t-shirt covers the ugly purple scars the gunshots have left on his skin. For a second he thinks about mortality and how lucky he is to be here with her. Brushing their lips together she strokes his cock in her hand before straddling him. He guides the head of his cock against her ass waiting for her to sink down on him. 

Clear blues of her eyes have darkened with the arousal. He watches her face closely as her nails dig through the fabric into his shoulders. Inch after inch of his thick length disappearing slowly inside her tight ass. He fights against the instinct to close his eyes and drown into the pleasure, to see Claire’s open lips as she pants from the intense sensation. 

His hands sit on her thighs drawing circles with his thumbs as she slowly descents on him. Fighting hard against the twitch in his hips to slam deep inside her. Finally reaching the end of him she tentatively rises and falls in miniscule thrusts leaning against him. Wincing at the slight discomfort of her body moulding to fit him. She feels unbearably tight squeezing on him. Ragged breathing brushes against his cheek as he slowly meets the rock of her hips. 

“Claire I - - “

“Hush, I know.’’ She can’t help but to moan with his thrust. ‘’I can take anything you give. Don’t think, just fuck me Francis.” She encourages him, voice out of breath. Hands climb up to take a hold of her hips as he thrusts more bold against her. Crushing waves of pleasure override any discomfort she might have felt before. Finding a comfortable rhythm she starts to ride him with expertise. Moans fall from her lips freely as she lets her hips take control. Her hair falls back with her tilted head as she leans further away from him slamming their hips together. 

The bedroom door opens with a crack. Claire’s hips stop dead in their tracks from the sudden sound. Couple panicked thoughts fly through her head. All the staff should be preparing for the ball. Instead of turning her head back to see who it is, she glances Frank’s devious smile that reveals there is nothing to worry. 

“Tom, why don’t you join us. You almost missed the party. “ Frank’s cheery drawl surprises Tom Yates. Frank tilts his chin over Claire’s shoulder and winks at wide eyed, slack jawed Tom. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you’d be getting ready for the inauguration ball. “ Tom struggles to close his gaping mouth before answering to the busy pair before him. 

Tom Yates will never understand the real depth of the Underwoods even though he has already written a book about them. The smart move would be to turn away from the private moment he’s interrupted but he’s definitely more than intrigued. He believed the void between the Underwoods had already grown so deep that they wouldn’t be romantically or even sexually involved. It seems he has read them wrong, again. 

“But we are, aren’t we.” Frank assures him with a laugh. With a sudden snap of his hips upwards, Claire lets out a high moan: “Yes.” 

His dark eyes fall to look at Claire’s gazing back at him. Clipped nod from her is the only sign he needs.

‘’Close the door.’’ Frank’s stern tone gets Tom’s glued down legs to move. The door clicks closed as Tom slowly approaches the presidential pair. His cock waking up from the picture presented before him. 

Acting like Tom Yates wasn’t present they resume their heated coupling. Stopping at seven feet away from the pair Tom’s hands twitch against his thighs, his eyes glued to Claire’s body. Sweat shines against Claire’s back making her shimmer. He can make out the lines of her muscles as she fucks herself on Frank, riding him languidly.

‘’Have you gotten the pleasure of fucking her ass?’’ Frank asks as his hand panes down Claire’s taut stomach. He can’t help but to gloat at Tom.

‘’Can’t say that I have.’’ He shakes his head voice steady, eyes never leaving Claire’s ass. 

She rolls her eyes at her husband but chuckles looking at Francis’ curved smile. Men. Like she’d let anyone else fuck her ass than him. She wonders if he has felt a tinge of jealousy for having to share her with Tom. Francis stares sinking deep into her crystal eyes before proposing: “Turn around to him.” 

With a quirk of her eyebrow she slips up from his cock to turn around to face Tom. A light blush has painted his face in red. Bulging of his muted green pants tells he’s clearly aroused while his eyes eat them up. If she listens hard enough, she can hear him breathe through his nose.

She’s not ashamed how wanton she must look like in his eyes while her hips continue to bury Francis deep inside her. Moans that leave her lips are like music in Frank’s ears as his hands are back to caressing her swaying breasts.

“Tell him how good it feels.” He coaxes her on, whispering close to her ear while kissing the back of her neck. Francis is a showman through and through. He lives for the attention, craves to be in the spotlights but she’s quite ambivalent about all attention. 

“Heavenly” She purrs with her eyes shut. There’s no use being coy. She can also play the game with him. The pleasure is starting to claim the control of her body slowly. Her cunt pulses from being neglected begging for attention. Wetness drips down between their bodies, slicking his skin. 

It’s torturous to just watch there and see as she slowly starts coming apart. The sound of Frank’s deep voice wakes him up from the hypnosis of following Claire’s hips: ‘’Crawl here.’’ 

He doesn’t want to succumb to the President’s will but the temptation and the ever growing arousal gets the best of him as he crawls forwards to the pair, close enough to touch. Her moans and uncontrolled trembles tell him she’s close. He’d love to sink his face in her and make her come on his tongue but he hasn’t been given a permission to touch her. So he heels and bites on the fleshy part of his cheek.

With her trembles Francis pulls her back to lean against his beating chest. Breathing comes out in pants as the suffocating pleasure climbs up closing against her chest. It takes a light brush of his knowing fingers against her sensitive clit to push her over the edge. Her eyes fall shut as the waves of intense pleasure carry her somewhere far away from the White House. 

Francis holds her twitching legs open as the crushing orgasm washes over her, making sure Tom can see her writhe on his cock. It doesn’t take much to catch up, he’s barely holding on. The sole aim of making her come finally accomplished. With couple of hurried thrust he spills inside her with a moan. Tom can see Frank pump his seed deep inside Claire’s ass as his knuckles lose colour from the loss of blood. 

Shivers run through her spent body as she feels the warmth of his release flooding her. It takes a while for her to return back to her shaking body. Focusing on Francis’ heartbeat thrumming against her back she slowly leans forwards trying to find her legs. Her blue eyes catch Tom’s through the veil of her hair. 

‘’Clean me up, will you?’’ Her voice is hoarse as she cocks her head at the dumbstruck Tom whose fingers have painfully dug into his tights. He can make the intention out from her steely eyes. It wasn’t a question, it’s a command. 

Frank helps her, gradually pulling his softened length out of her. Her legs feel like new born foal’s as she hangs from his lap. Francis’ hands caress her shoulders caringly as Tom’s tongue touches her skin. Blunt nails press against her inner thighs as his tongue buries inside her ass lapping up Francis’ cum, making sure to get every drop. 

She draws a shaky breath while his hungry mouth sucks on her tender flesh. He licks her clean before moving up to her dripping cunt. Aftershocks from her orgasm still make her twitch against his lips. Enthusiastically he feasts on her sweetness before teasing her tender nub with the tip of his tongue. His touch feels like pressing ice against her raw nerve endings. Pulling him away from her core by his hair, he licks his lips with a pleased smile. 

Her face is completely unreadable falling back under the mask she usually wears around him. She’s all legs as she hops down over Tom’s shoulder and struts to the dressing room. 

Tom is left there on his knees on the plush carpeted floor between Frank’s legs. With a knowing look from Frank he crawls closer. Tom takes his cock tentatively in his hands before sucking him into his mouth. He should have done this the first time they were in his office. Francis groans at Tom’s effort on him while petting his hair, encouraging him. Tom sucks him clean savouring him. 

Claire watched them closely across the room with a silk robe thrown over her shoulders. She looks absolutely tiny without her usual stiletto heels and structured clothes. Francis’ expression looks finally satisfied as she smiles back to him. Voicing her words as soon as Tom’s lips leave Francis’ flaccid length: ‘’I’m heading to shower before the stylist arrives. Are you coming?’’ 

  
  


.:.:.

  
  


She looks absolutely magnificent in white as she entertains the quests. Bare skin of her shoulders show no sign of their heated coupling. 

He’s used to watching her from afar by now. Destined to stay far away from the enigma of Claire Underwood. The President’s face is unreadable as he approaches him slowly through the crowd, climbing up the stairs to him. Their casual conversation is cut short when he drops the information. 

They know he fucked the tour guide. 

He thought no one would care about his little tryst in the press briefing room. Apparently he was wrong. Frank doesn’t seem upset as he jokes about firing the poor girl and the trouble they have to face. He can still sense the danger emanating from him through the humour. Finally Frank’s voice takes a graver tone and his dark eyes lock in his: 

‘’Tom don’t ever cheat on my wife.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about this long and hard while watching s5 and seeing Claire jump from Frank to Tom to back to Frank's arms and back to Tom again. So there you have it. 
> 
> This WIP was called Yeets so that's that.
> 
> (I don't like Tom that much so you won't be seeing a lot of him.)


End file.
